T3H Metroid Galaxy: 2 Years of Stupidity
T3H Metroid Galaxy: 2 Years of Stupidity is the 2 year anniversary special of T3H Metroid Galaxy, released on May 16, 2008. Plot Part 1 After the opening credits, in which Cronal flies away from the sun, Samus is practicing headshots on targets. At NASA headquarters, a man picks up a "phallic shaped" signal. NASA arms their troops, but Cronal crashes into the headquarters. Various news agencies arrive in helicopters that Cronal destroys (with Fox news being called "Faux news"). He grabs the ABC helicopter ("interrupting Lost") and announces his intention to destroy Earth on TV. Watching this, Samus, Oveur, and the Writer head off to stop him. At the Galactic Federation headquarters, Admiral Dane is informed of NASA's destruction right as Cronal attacks again. Dane sends Samus a crude text message asking for help. Ridley, Kraid, Mother Brain, Dracog, Pickett, and Bad Grammar Boy arrive and Ridley explains Cronal's four-step plan: 1-Destroy the military, 2-Steal the Zoomer, 3-???, and 4-Profit. Ridley reveals that the recurring Zoomer is actually the master of time and space. Ridley explains that the Zoomer first appeared in Issue 1 and that's where Cronal is likely headed. Ridley also says that Cronal is destroying military installations because they have time travel technology they could use to follow him. When they arrive at issue 1 via time travel, Ridley scares the past Samus into unconsciousness (as he originally did) so she doesn't interfere. The Writer finds the Zoomer but is attacked by Cronal. The Galactic Federation arrives and Dane says he always keeps a spare time travel device in his pants. Cronal destroys the various ships and kills Kraid, who falls on Pickett. Part 2 Cronal takes Oveur hostage as leverage and Samus trades him the Zoomer. Cronal teleports to an unknown time, but Mother Brain says the leftover particles say he went ten years to the future. They go there as well. In the future, they see Ridley and Dracog playing with Ridley's son. They also see that Bad Grammar Boy is a newscaster and that Mother Brain owns a Best Buy parody called Best Brain. Oveur is playing himself in "T3H Metroid Galaxy: The Movie" opposite Jessica Alba as Samus. They find the Future Writer and convince him to help even though he has a wife and kids. The heroes interrupt Cronal's rampage by attacking him, but he kills Dane and impersonates him in order to bomb the city. The Writer stops Cronal by electrocuting him, but Cronal then infects him, but he is saved by the Future Writer. The Writer says there is a "convenient meteor" approaching and tells Samus and Oveur to go to the roof. Samus wraps her grapple beam around Cronal and the meteor, then detaches it. The meteor passes by Earth and drags Cronal off into the depths of space. The heroes are celebrated for their actions and return to the past, with Samus apologizing to the Zoomer, who responds in English, dumbfounding Samus. The Future Writer returns to his house, passing his two children, and entering his house to tell his wife of his adventure. His wife says it sounds exciting and turns around, revealing herself as Samus. Parodies/References *NBC, ABC, CBS, and Fox have helicopters covering the scene. Fox news is called "Faux" news in reference to their alleged bias. *Oveur says Dane's text message looks more like a GameFAQs post. *Mother Brain owns a Best Buy parody called Best Brain, which is running a sale on HD-DVD players, "50% off". Category:T3H Metroid Galaxy